


The Right TARDIS

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara helps the First Doctor steal a TARDIS. This story won second place in a contest at The Star Cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right TARDIS

I don't know where I am. I just know I'm running to the Doctor.  
  
There he is. I must save him. I was born to save him. He's stealing a TARDIS. I must set him off in the right direction.  
  
He must take the broken TARDIS. She will be his, and he will be hers. She won't always take him where he wants to go, but she will always take him where he needs to go.  
  
The Doctor runs away with his TARDIS. He is free. My task is done. I was born to save the Doctor, and I did.


End file.
